


Of Angels and Demons

by GirasoleGirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirasoleGirl/pseuds/GirasoleGirl
Summary: The two realms hope that a marriage between the king of Devildom and an angel will improve relations between them and promote harmony.
Relationships: Diavolo/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. in the beginning

The sun beamed down on the lush grass and foliage of the Celestial Realm. Every type of flower imaginable was in bloom and the air smelled sweet. There were fluffy clouds in the sky above and birds chirped happily.  
“I miss Luke’s baking so much.” The short girl sighed as she looked up at her companion.  
“It certainly feels less lively around here without him.” The man chuckled.  
“I promised Simeon I would do my best to help you while he visits the Devildom, I hope I’ve been doing a good job Michael.” She said, sounding a bit unsure of herself.  
“Charmeine you’ve been a tremendous help.” Michael reassured her.  
Charmeine tucked a few strands of her light blonde hair behind her right ear as she walked beside Michael. Usually she loved to observe the gorgeous scenery around her but today she was staring straight ahead with her hands clasped in front of her.  
“You're nervous.” The archangel stated. He turned his gaze to the angel at his side.  
“I’ve known about the arrangement for some time and I do agree with it, but I’m worried.” Charmeine sighed.  
Her brows were slightly furrowed and she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Michael knew how much the situation was weighing on her, there was a lot of responsibility about to be put on her shoulders.  
“What if I can’t do it properly?” She asked, “What if I’m not the right choice?”  
Michael rested his hand on her right shoulder lightly and stopped. A weeping willow shaded the two from the bright sun above. A light breeze rustled the leaves of the large tree.  
“You are the perfect choice. As the angel of harmony it is in your nature to seek peace and get along with others. You will do great.” Michael reassured her.  
Charmeine smiled at him, feeling better but there were still butterflies in her stomach. The pair continued their journey until they reached a white pavilion covered in morning glories. The six other archangels sat around a white table, the sunbeams coming through the glass roof lit the scene like a painting. As she sat down Charmeine quickly closed her eyes and listened to the sound of rushing water from the waterfalls flowing into the lake. A memory flashed in her mind. She was swimming with Luke, Simeon, and a few other angels on a particularly hot day. The cool water against her skin had been so refreshing and she didn’t mind when Luke splashed her playfully. She smiled slightly and opened her eyes and looked around at the archangels.  
Gabriel nodded at her politely as he stood up.  
“Today we are to finalize the arrangement between the Celestial realm and the Devildom.” He announced. The other archangels nodded in agreement as Gabriel sat back down.  
“Charmeine are you still happy with the situation?” Uriel asked her.  
“Yes sir. I still want to fulfill my role.” She replied respectfully.  
The conversation continued, Raphael was still unsure of the arrangement and the others did their best to reassure him.  
“She could be in grave danger there!” Raphael exclaimed.  
“Charmeine is strong, it is highly unlikely but if she is attacked she can protect herself.” Gabriel retorted.  
There was a few more minutes of back and forth before Raphael seemed content.  
“So in two days Charmeine will go to the Devildom and begin her engagement to Diavolo.” Michael announced.  
Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.  
“Charmeine if at any time you change your mind you can return to home.” Joel mentioned.  
“I appreciate your kind words but I intend to try my hardest,” She said “I really believe that this engagement can strengthen relations between the realms.”  
Joel smiled at her proudly. The meeting was over now that everything had been set in stone. The archangels dismissed her and she left them to discuss other matters.  
Charmeine made her way over to a garden and sat amongst the colorful flowers. She watched rabbits and deers laze about and found herself wondering what the wildlife in the Devildom would be like. A sudden need to memorize every part of her home realm overtook her. A fawn crept beside her and nuzzled her hand, she giggled and scratched the spot between its ears. The sunlight felt wonderful on her face, suddenly a single tear rolled down her cheek. It was finally sinking in that she was saying goodbye to her wonderful home full of warmth and beautiful creations. She quickly wiped the tear drop off her pale cheek and blinked away the others threatening to fall from her blue eyes. Her thoughts turned to her fiance, Diavolo, they had met once many years ago when they were younger. She had accompanied Gabriel to a meeting with some officials from Devildom on Earth. Her first impression of him had been good. He had a wide smile and had looked at her with kind eyes. He was polite and well spoken in front of the older demons and angels but when they were alone he had been playful. She remembered how he had caught her when she tripped over a branch, his large tan hand had grasped hers and his other arm wrapped around her waist. She remembered how his red hair had fallen into his eyes and how it was the first time she had ever felt bashful. After that meeting she thought about him often, wanting to see him again. Some of the other girls her age had pestered her for information on the handsome prince of Devildom but she never told them about how his skin felt against hers. It sparked a desire for romance in her that she felt ashamed of. How could an angel crave intimacy? After a while she thought of him less and less, focusing on her studies and hobbies but he still snuck into her thoughts at night before she drifted to sleep. Many nights had been spent wondering if he had grown taller and more handsome. As she got older and more knowledgeable she thought about other things unsuitable for angels to ponder, especially late at night in bed. When the archangels announced that the King of Devildom wanted to marry an angel in order to create harmony between the realms she had been surprised. Charmeine didn’t think that she would be the angel chosen but when Gabriel and Michael had asked her she said yes after contemplating it for a few days. Charmeine wanted there to be peace and harmony between the Celestial Realm and Devildom. She wanted to help out in any way that she could even if it was difficult.


	2. Last glimpses of heaven

Charmeine couldn’t sleep. She laid on her back in her bed gazing up at the stars above through the glass roof. The white satin sheets felt cool and smooth against her skin. She sat up and swung her legs off the side of her bed and tried to burn the sight of her dark room into her memory. Her eyes wandered over each potted plant she had lovingly nurtured into full bloom. She let her gaze wander up the luscious vines growing up the walls. The full moon faintly illuminated the bedroom. Her feet padded lightly across the cool floor as she crept to her dresser. She pulled open one of the drawers and ran her fingers over the clothes inside, she had intended to pack in the morning but she wanted to do it now. Packing alone in the moonlight felt right for some reason. Instead of lighting the numerous candles in her room she let her eyes further adjust to the darkness and walked across the room. Charmeine dragged a large trunk from her closet with a huff.  
“I wonder if I’ll be expected to change my wardrobe? They do tend to wear dark clothes in the Devildom.” She thought out loud.  
Packing made everything feel so real. She had known this day would come sooner than she expected but it still felt so fast. She hesitated a moment more before pulling her favorite dress from a hanger. Letting out a sigh she held the withe tulle to her cheek, the glittery fabric felt rough against her skin but it was comforting. She carefully folded the dress and placed it into the trunk. The remainder of the packing was an easy task. Charmeine took her most treasured clothes and folded them carefully before putting them in the trunk, the same way she had handled her favorite dress. Next she took a small bag and placed her favorite accessories into it. She made sure to pack the set of rings Simeon had gifted her, the golden butterfly clips from Luke, and various jewelry she had gotten from other angels. First impressions were very important to Charmeine so she started to plan her outfit. She picked the gold satin hair bow that Uriel had given her on her birthday a few years ago. Picking what to wear was harder, coming off too sexy or too innocent would be a problem. Charmeine was aware of the effect her body could have on others. Girls often teased her about her curves and asked if she would lend them some of her chest. She studied her appearance in the mirror often, wondering if she was pretty enough or showing too much skin. Simeon always tried to assure her that she wasn’t dressed provocatively but she felt a strange moral pressure to be a good angel. Ever since she had started having particular daydreams as she had grown up there had been a sense of shame. After looking at the remainder of her clothing she settled on a sky blue dress decorated with gold and white glittering stars. She quickly tugged it over her head and checked her reflection in the floor length mirror leaned against the wall. The dress fell a few inches under her knees and the puffed sleeves were slightly off her shoulders. Satisfied with her choice she pulled the dress off and gently placed it on the dresser, laying the bow on top of it. The first rays of sunlight were creeping over the horizon and exhaustion suddenly hit her. Collapsing onto the bed she blinked a few times before drifting to sleep.  
Her eyes fluttered open. At first she closed them again and wanted to drift back to sleep but then she sat straight up when she remembered what day it was. Charmeine quickly grabbed her phone and read the time, 10:05 am. She wasn’t leaving for four more hours. Leaving her room she headed for the bathroom yawning a few times on the way. The hallway was empty for the most part. Almost everyone was either at the academy, in the gardens, or doing other various jobs around the celestial realm. She was greeted by two cherubs as she entered the bathroom. One was braiding the others hair as they giggled softly.  
“Are you excited?” The taller one inquired.  
“I’m actually a bit nervous.” Charmeine told her honestly.  
“Don’t worry Charmeine you’re the prettiest angel I’ve ever seen! He’ll fall in love the moment he sees you.” The shorter one chirped.  
Charmeine smiled in appreciation as she turned on the tap and pinned her bangs back. Wetting her face slightly before she rubbed cleanser into her cheeks with gentle circles. Splashing her face with the cool water she scrutinized her appearance. The short cherub handed her a towel for patting her face dry.  
“Thanks.” Charmeine said softly.  
With the intricate braid done the two cherubs said goodbye and exited the bathroom. Charmeine brushed her teeth as she wiggled her toes nervously. She reached over and turned on a straightening iron that was plugged into an outlet, rubbing moisturizer into her skin as she waited for it to heat up. She quickly styled her bangs so that they had a slight curve and turned off the hair tool. With her fingers she adjusted the hair across her forehead until she was pleased with the placement. Before leaving she gathered up her toiletries and soaps in her arms. She quickly made her way back to her room to pack the items in her arms and finish her morning routine. Sitting down in front of her vanity she began to apply her makeup, some of the cherubs had taught her how to enhance her natural beauty but she always kept it minimal. Lipgloss was the final product she applied. Charmeine unbraided the two braids she had styled after her shower the night before. Her hair fell well past her shoulders in waves, she pulled some of it back and pinned it with the golden bow she had sat out. Standing up and sliding off her night dress was her next step. The air was cool on her skin so she quickly put on her intimates and tugged her dress on. Charmeine made some final packing decisions, gathering her stationary tools, a few books, and some photos. She placed the items in a bag and sat it by the trunk at the foot of her bed. As she was stepping into her shoes there was a knock at the door.  
“Come in!” She called out.  
Michael opened the door and entered followed by Uriel.  
“Are you ready?” Uriel inquired politely.  
“Yes. I have everything I need” She told him with a smile.  
Charmeine reached for her trunk but Michael shook his head at her. He picked up the trunk with ease as Uriel exited the room. Michael was the second out the door and Charmeine followed him after slinging the bag over her shoulder, pausing for a moment to look over her room one last time.  
“I’ll keep it clean for you.” Michael whispered.  
Charmeine checked the time and realized she would be departing for Devildom in two hours.  
The group arrived at the great manor where the archangels resided. The building was gorgeous and ornate, ivy snaked up the cream building and arched around windows trimmed in gold. It was a large estate that housed many of the celestial realms highest ranked officials. Charmeine admired the art adorning the hallways as they made their way to the meeting place. Intricate paintings depicting angels frolicking, resting, and in battle hung on the walls next to marble statues and busts of some of the most powerful and treasured beings. Most of the windows were open and a breeze caused the white curtains to billow. Uriel opened the door to the study and Michael set the trunk down. The other archangels were there, some of them lounged on the chairs and sofa while others stood.  
“Right on time.” Gabriel announced.  
The others nodded in agreement. The final meeting was about to take place. As the archangels talked Charmeine did her best to listen as she looked around the study. There were large bookshelves lined with ancient tomes and newer works, the collection spanned millenniums. An oak desk was in the corner with various papers strewn across it. Charmeine remembered the first time she had visited the study. She had been allowed to access the special library within, containing precious and rare books on numerous topics. Numerous late nights had been spent here reading about the history of the realms and studying numerous subjects. She was snapped back to reality by Joel calling her name.  
“Yes?” She responded with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
“If you are still certain we will conclude the meeting.” He said.  
“I’m certain.” Charmeine stated.  
Her voice had sounded sure but the butterflies in her stomach suggested otherwise. Everyone rose and one by one they gave her a hug and said goodbye. Gabriel and Michael would escort her to the underworld. Once again Michael picked up her trunk and stood next to Gabriel.  
“Remember that you can always come back.” Joel mentioned as he squeezed her elbow lightly.  
Charmeine smiled at him before making her way to Gabriel and Michael. She waved goodbye as Gabriel spoke the incantation that would transport them to the Devildom. A light golden mist enveloped the three as they disappeared. Uriel muttered a prayer for safety and happiness, he suddenly felt less sure about the whole ordeal.


	3. Arrival

Lord Diavolo stood in front of his castle with his hands clasped behind his back. Barbatos stood at his side patiently and observed his master from his peripheral vision. The king’s hands clenching and unclenching didn't escape his servant’s eagle eyes.  
“My Lord I’m certain Lucifer will be here soon, there is still 30 minutes before their arrival.” Barbatos reassured.  
“I know Lucifer is very punctual but there are things I want to go over with him before our guests arrive.” Diavolo replied keeping his eyes fixed on the elegant fountain in the courtyard.  
Barbatos knew that Lord Diavolo would never admit to the nervousness and anticipation he was experiencing. No one else would have noticed the very slight tapping of the king’s left foot but Barbaros had served him for centuries and could pick up on the slightest mood changes.  
“Sorry to keep you waiting, my Lord.” Lucifer called out as he approached the pair.   
Diavolo let out a barely audible sigh and relaxed his shoulders.  
“Ah Lucifer you are ahead of schedule as usual my friend.” The tanned king chuckled.  
Lucifer came to a stop in front of the two and bowed slightly. The raven haired male was stoic and tall. Diavolo met his old friend’s red eyes and gave him a casual grin.   
“I want to go over a few things before she gets here.” The king told Lucifer.  
The eldest demon brother nodded curtly.  
“I know you already have a lot to do with the human exchange student but I would greatly appreciate it if you could also keep an eye on Charmeine.” Diavolo explained.   
The exchange program had been going surprisingly well so far, the human Yuki had brought the seven demon brothers closer than they had been in a long time. He had no doubt that the two angels would help Charmeine feel more comfortable and at ease in the Devildom.  
“Simeon has told me that she is remarkably strong, she studied under Eae. But, there are some demons that are not on board with this marriage.” Diavolo stated plainly.  
“Of course my Lord, I will not allow anyone to harm her in the slightest.” Lucifer promised.  
“She will have no problem defending herself if she studied with Eae but it would be quite the gossip if she was attacked. If she hurts one of the citizens the public could become angry with her.” Barbatos explained.  
“Of course. The woman that will be our future queen must not be put in danger.” Lucifer agreed.  
Diavolo was doing his best to keep his easy going composure.  
“I’m sure everything will go swimmingly!” Diavolo said with a smile.  
Barbatos took his pocket watch and checked the time.  
“Our guests will be here momentarily.” He declared.  
The three men grew silent, Diavolo’s cheery smile faltered for a moment as a result of his nervousness.   
Gold and silver stars began to materialize in the space in front of the fountain. More and more of them appeared until they formed the shape of three people. A blinding flash that drowned out the darkness caused the three demons to squeeze their eyes shut. When the light had dissipated the three angels stood there dazzlingly bright against the eternal Devildom night.  
“Welcome to the Devildom!” Diavolo boomed in his cheerful voice.  
His eyes immediately fell on Charmeine. She had grown since they were young but she was still much shorter than him. Her eyes where exactly as he remembered them, her irises were light pools of brilliant blue that shone in the starlight. She gently tucked some of her golden hair behind her ear. Gabriel strode towards the three demons. He stuck his hand out towards Diavolo who shook it respectfully.   
“Please come inside.” Diavolo said with a gentle smile.  
Michael and Charmeine followed behind Gabriel as the group ventured into the castle.   
“Let me show you to Charmeine's room so you can set that trunk down.” Barbatos suggested.  
Michael nodded his head and followed the servant down the hall.  
“Let’s go to the sitting room and relax for a bit.” Lucifer suggested.  
The two demons began to walk down the corridor, Charmeine hesitated. Gabriel placed a hand on the small of her back and glanced down at her, to others she would appear perfectly fine but Gabriel saw the nervousness in her eyes. She looked up and tried to reassure her fellow angel with a smile as they began to follow the two demons. Charmeine looked at the regal paintings that adorned the castle walls. Many of them were dark and depicted images of different types of suffering. Pestilence, famine, disease, and war were painted in great detail. There were also portraits of the royal family hung on the wall in ornate gold frames. Her eyes fell on a painting of young Diavolo and his father. The portrait depicted the mens’ deep skin tones and red hair perfectly. The painter had done an incredible job, they had brought Diavolo’s cheery nature and his father’s regal attitude to the surface. The group came to a stop in front of ornately carved oak double doors. Lucifer opened the right door and beckoned the others inside. A huge marble fireplace was casting a cosy glow on the dark room. There were gorgeous stained glass windows filtering the moonlight into the room. Gabriel and Charmeine sat on a large burgundy sofa across from two large matching chairs. Charmeine sunk into the comfortable cushions and glanced at Diavolo. Their eyes met and she bowed her head slightly to hide her blush.   
“I can assure both of you that no harm will come to Charmeine here and we hope that she will be very comfortable.” Lucifer said breaking the silence.  
“Of course. If Charmeine were to be injured it would reflect badly on both realms.” Gabriel agreed.”  
“If anyone dares to even attempt to attack her they will pay greatly.” Diavolo assured.  
The oak doors swung open as Michael and Barbatos entered the sitting room. Barbatos placed a platter with a tea set onto the large coffee table between the couch and two chairs. He took his place behind Lord DIavolo’s seat as Micahel stood behind the couch. He placed a reassuring hand on Charmeine’s shoulder.   
Diavolo had trouble keeping his eyes off of Charmeine as the group of angels and demons discussed the logistics of the arrangement. Her pale blue dress fit her perfectly and her long hair fell behind her shoulders like a golden waterfall. Her pale skin was clear and radiant in the dimly lit room and her small hands were gently placed in her lap. She was listening carefully to Barbatos explaining the daily routine within the castle and various expectations of the royal family. Before he was able to regain his focus on the topic at hand their gazes locked. His golden eyes staring into her blue ones as she gave him a small smile before returning her attention to Barbatos.   
“As for the marriage.” Michael spoke up when Barbatos was done speaking.  
“It would be wise to discuss that aspect further.” Lucifer interjected.  
“There is no need to rush things along. The two should have time to get to know each other and establish a bond first.” Gabriel stated matter of factly.  
“I agree. I want Charmeine to be comfortable and content first.” Diavolo asserted.  
“I’m glad we are in agreal.” Michael replied with a professional smile.   
The conversation eventually came to an end and the sitting members of the group got to their feet.  
“We will leave her in your care now.” Gabriel told the demons.   
Charmeine could not see from her position next to him but there was a fierce and serious edge to his gaze. He was letting the demons know that he would hold them personally responsible if anything happened to her  
“Tell Simeon and Luke we say hello.” Micahel told her as he gave her a hug.  
Gabriel squeezed her shoulder gently and smiled at her.  
“Good luck.” He whispered into her ear.  
“Lucifer, Barbatos please escort our guests out and see them off.” Lord Diavolo requested.  
Charmeine gave a final wave to Gabriel and Michael as they left the room.  
There were a few moments of silence in the room. Diavolo stepped closer to his new fiance and softly cleared his throat.  
“Let me show you to your room.” He offered with his signature grin.  
Charmeine nodded and followed him through the doors. They walked side by side through the hallways and up the main staircase.  
“My room is a few doors from your’s. Please don’t hesitate to visit if you need anything.” Diavolo suggested as they ascended the stairs.  
After a few flights Diavolo gently grabbed her elbow and led her down a hallway. They stopped halfway down the hall in front of another intricately carved door. Diavolo opened the door and gestured for her to enter first. Charmeine didn’t know exactly what she had been expecting but it wasn’t this. The room was gorgeous, lit candles in ornate glass boxes were floating in the air casting a lovely glow. A canopy bed with a light blue quilt was placed in the middle of the back wall between two large windows that revealed a breathtaking view of the devildom. White see through curtains adorned with gold stars hung from the railing of the canopy. The wood floors were covered with a large soft cream rug. There were numerous blue, white, and cream comfortable looking pillows on the bed and at the foot there was an exquisite grey fur blanket. Her trunk sat beside the large wardrobe in the corner. Charmeine noticed that all the furniture was a light colored wood.  
“I did my best to decorate in a way that I thought you would like.” Diavolo told her.  
“It’s wonderful.” She whispered, still taking in her new room.  
“I can have Barbatos help you unpack if you would like.” He offered.  
“That’s alright I can manage it on my own.” She replied.   
Charmeine’s gaze fell on a uniform neatly folded on a dresser directly across from her bed.  
“Simeon suggested that you might feel more comfortable in lighter colored clothing.” He informed her as he followed her gaze.  
It was a RAD uniform that had been altered just for her. The coat and skirt were a powder blue. The undershirt was white and the cape and necktie were made from a gold fabric that sparkled in the candlelight. A pair of cream school shoes had been placed in front of the dresser.  
“Thank you. That was very thoughtful.” She whispered.  
Charmeine had remembered Diavolo as a kind person but she hadn’t expected this at all. She had prepared to be uncomfortable at first and be forced to assimilate, but it seemed like DIavolo wanted her to be herself.   
“You can attend the academy tomorrow or take a day to adjust.” Diavolo said.  
“I think I will be alright by tomorrow morning.” Charmeine replied.  
“I’ll leave you to settle in. Barbatos will come and get you when dinner is ready.” He informed her before he turned and left the room, gently closing the door behind him.  
Charmeine flopped onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. A spell had been placed on it to give it the appearance of the night sky. She studied the constellations as she lost herself in thought. Charmeine had tried to remain optimistic about her new home when she was in the celestial realm but some of the gossip had snaked its way into her brain. Some of the angels had told her tales about the Devildom. They had said that demons ran around and attacked each other, that it was always either unbearably hot or freezing cold. They told her that it was no place for an angel to be. She had known that these things were all tall tales angels told each other in a fun attempt to scare their friends but she couldn’t help but worry about just how different her life would be when she arrived. Now relaxing in her comfortable bed she felt relieved and a wave of peace rolled over her. She had a feeling that things wouldn’t be bad here.


	4. Order of the Universe

It was night in the celestial realm. A crescent moon illuminated the lush landscape as stars twinkled overhead. Michael and Raphael were strolling through the flower sanctuary located on a floating island reserved for high ranking angels and those who cultivated the flowers. The rarest flowers in the universe were planted in the soil and a blessed river provided moist soil. Waterfalls caused by the river dripped from the edges of the island and fell into the clouds below.  
“We shouldn’t have sent her.” Raphael said breaking the silence of the peaceful night.  
Michael clasped his hands behind his back and looked to the horizon deep in thought. His brow was slightly furrowed.  
“We had no choice. It is her fate and there is nothing anyone can do to change it.” Michael replied.  
“But we should have at least told her. It isn’t fair to keep her memories from her.” Raphael retorted .  
“No angel could withstand those memories and stay sane.” Michael said squeezing his eyes shut.  
Silence enveloped the two as they stopped walking. Raphael squatted down and observed his reflection in the clear water of the river. He stared into his own eyes intently trying to search for a solution.   
“It isn’t right.” He yelled, swatting at his reflection angrily.  
Erratic ripples ripped through the water and distorted his angelic reflection. Michael placed a hand on his old friend’s shoulder.  
“You know we aren’t allowed to reveal what happened back then. What she did.” He reminded Raphael.  
As the water calmed again Raphael’s reflection was replaced by memories of slaughter and blood, so much blood.  
“After the Great War I never thought I would see so much bloodshed again.” He whispered into the night.   
“We agreed to the punishment and we can’t change that now. As much as we wish we could.” Michael replied as he looked into the sky.  
“What if something down there triggers that power again?” Raphael asked.  
“All we can do is pray that such terror will not be unleashed again.” Michael said, trying to sound reassuring.  
The truth was that he was just as nervous and frustrated as Raphael. He wanted nothing more than to go down to that cursed place and bring her back. But that wasn’t possible, they had to adhere to the rules set by the Demon Lord.   
“Why did this happen to such a kind soul? Why her?” Raphael questioned, his voice full over emotion.  
“I don’t think anyone will ever know.” Michael sighed.  
He remembered her as a young angel, always full of joy. Her smile was as radiant as the sun and her golden hair rivaled the finest golden thread. Flowers sprouted up from the ground as she walked. Back then she seemed to be the purest thing in existence. Michael remembered how every angel had crowded around to catch a glimpse of her when she was created. Everyone had been instantly charmed by her, begging to hold the tiny new angel or tickle her tiny feet and elicit a giggle. He always liked to imagine fate and the order of the universe as a blessing to all but how could it have forsaken such a wonderful creation?   
“Did we make a mistake back then? Having her train with Eae after the power within her began to grow?” Raphael questioned as he looked to his friend for reassurance.  
“I think if we hadn’t things could have been much worse.” Michael said as he helped Raphael to his feet.  
“My most selfish wish is to turn back time and protect her. Hide her away from everything that happened.” Raphael confessed, a tear rolled down his left cheek.  
Michael grimaced and turned his gaze to the horizon. The first beams of sunlight were emerging but they brought him no sense of reassurance or hope.


	5. Morning Coffee in the Moonlight

There were three loud raps on Charmeine’s door. She jolted awake and swung her feet off the bed. Quickly getting up and hurrying to the door.   
“M’lady school starts in an hour and a half.” Barbatos’s voice called from the other side of the door.  
Charmeine opened the door and smiled politely at the servant. He had a stack of books in his hands and a bag hanging from his wrist.  
“I brought you some things that I thought you might need.” He said politely.  
“Oh thank you so much Barbatos!” She exclaimed.  
She moved out of the way so that he could enter her room. He strolled across the floor and gently placed the books on her dresser and hung the bag on the chair in front of her vanity. Next he began to make her bed up expertly.  
“You don’t have to do that.” Charmeine called out.  
“It is my job M’lady.” Barbatos said, still focused on his task.  
“Can I atleast help?” She asked.  
Charmeine quickly went to the other side of the bed and began to tidy it. Barbatos looked up at her and the two locked gazes for a moment. A small shiver ran down his spine and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from hers. He sensed something deep beneath her kind gaze, hidden in the depths.  
“I feel a bit silly having someone else tidy up after me.” Charmeine said shyly.  
Barbatos was shaken from his daze and gave her a polite smile.  
“I’m sure it will take some getting used to.” He replied as he fluffed her pillows.  
He studied his handiwork and felt satisfied.   
“Lord Diavolo would like to take you to the academy this morning. He will be waiting for you by the front door.” He informed the angel.  
Barbatos gave a quick bow before he left the room. His senses felt incredibly heightened and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going on.  
Charmeine quickly began to get ready, trying her hardest to ignore the nervousness deep in her stomach. She busied herself with her morning routine trying to distract herself. Her custom uniform fit her incredibly well, she examined her appearance in the mirror and decided to pull on some tights. Carefully pulling the thin fabric embellished with fine gold glitter over her legs. The material was opaque but it somehow made her feel more covered and warm. She wasn’t used to the chill of the devildom yet. Next she gently placed her textbooks into her new bag and stepped into her shoes. Before she exited her room she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, allowing some strands to fall and frame her face. She hurried down the hall not wanting to cause Diavolo to be late. Her heart began to flutter as she descended the grand stairs.  
“Everything will be fine.” She whispered to herself.  
Diavolo was waiting for her at the entrance. He was observing a large painting of a battle scene. When he heard her footsteps approaching he turned his gaze to her.  
“Good morning!” His cheery voice boomed.  
“Good morning Diavolo.” Charmeine replied a bit shyly.  
“I hope you slept well.” He said with a slight hint of concern in his eyes.  
“Yes I did. The bed is incredibly comfortable.” She reassured him.  
Diavolo opened one of the grand doors and motioned for her to exit first. The two set off towards RAD at a steady pace. The large moon overhead illuminated the streets of the Devildom, Charmeine found herself gazing at it as she walked along the pavement. Their footsteps were the only thing disturbing the silence between them. Diavolo was uncharacteristically quiet. It was almost as if he were somewhat embarrassed. His normal cheery and boisterous preposition was nowhere to be found. Charmeine peered over at her tall companion. His gaze was locked on the horizon.  
“Are you feeling alright?” She gently asked.  
Diavolo quickly turned his head and met her gaze.  
“Ah yes I am quite alright.” He reassured with a smile.  
“When we first met I was the shy one and you were the one doing most of the talking. It seems that we’ve changed roles.” She giggled.  
Diavolo felt his cheeks heat up a bit. She was right. Back then he had bombarded her with questions and ideas as they played in the grass. But now he was struggling, he wanted so badly to talk with her as they walked but he couldn’t find the words to say.  
“You’ll have to forgive me. I'm not an early riser.” He chuckled.  
“Is there a coffee shop around here? I’m sure we have time to get some.” She replied as she looked at the various buildings lining the road.  
Diavolo tried to suppress his grin. She was still the same as back then, always noticing the little things and caring for others.  
“There is one over here.” Diavolo informed her.  
He lightly placed his large hand on her elbow and guided her to a cafe on the right side of the street. He opened the door and ushered the angel inside. The smell of roasted coffee beans and pastries pleasantly filled their noses. Immediately the demons in line moved to the side in respect for Diavolo.   
“Oh there is really no need to be so kind I can wait in line like everyone else.” Diavolo insisted.  
The other customers all bowed their heads slightly and returned to their places in line. He felt a bit embarrassed, he didn’t want Charmeine to think that he was a spoiled royal.  
His golden eyes darted to the side to gauge her reaction. But to his surprise, she was observing the decorations on the wall and numerous plants on the shelves and tables.   
“Are those Blood Moon Orchids?” She asked, pointing at a navy blue vase full of flowers.  
“Yes. Simeon told me that you are fond of botany but I am still impressed you were able to identify it.” He remarked with a grin.  
“Thank you! I’m not as good as Luke but I do enjoy growing various types of flowers.” Charmeine said shyly.  
Diavolo noticed a faint blush tinting her cheeks, she was incredibly cute. The line had moved steadily in front of the two while they had chatted.  
“Lord Diavolo what can I get for you?” The cashier asked politely.  
“I’ll have a ghost chili coffee please.” Diavolo ordered with his customary eye smile.   
“Can I have one of those too?” Charmeine piped up.  
“Are you sure? It is quite spicy.” Diavolo warned her.  
“It’s all right I actually like spicy things.” She told him shyly.  
“Make that two please.” He said to the cashier.  
Diavolo took his wallet out to pay but was stopped by Chermeine’s hand on his arm.  
“I can pay for mine.” She insisted.  
Diavolo only shook his head in response and handed his card to the cashier. The pair stepped aside and waited for their drinks. When the barista placed two to-go cups on the counter Diavolo smiled at him and took the two cups in his large hands. Charmeine held the door open for him and followed him onto the sidewalk. He gently handed her one of the cups.  
“Be careful it’s hot.” He warned her.  
The short angel smiled in response and began to gently blow into the hole on the lid. After a few moments she took a small sip. As the warm liquid hit her tongue and the flavor enveloped her mouth a smile spread across her face. Diavolo let out a small sigh of relief, he had been expecting her to react negatively to the spice.  
“Wow this is so good! We don’t have anything like this in the celestial realm.” She exclaimed.  
“I’m glad you like it.” He told her before taking a sip of his drink.  
They walked in a comfortable silence as Charmeine sipped on her drink. They were only a few minutes away from RAD. Diavolo did feel more awake now, he was thankful that Charmeine had suggested coffee.   
“If you want to grow plants here I can have Barbatos acquire some seeds and make you a space in the garden or perhaps get you some pots for your room.” Diavolo suggested.  
Charmeine looked up at him with a bright smile on her face. For a moment Diavolo was taken aback by her beauty and radiant smile.  
“I would love that!” She exclaimed.  
Diavolo gave her a smile before hiding his blush by drinking his coffee. He felt like he had learned a lot about her on their short walk to school.


End file.
